


Bite Me

by The_Stuckness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deaf Character, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuckness/pseuds/The_Stuckness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave isn't very good at reading people. And let's just say Karkat was that one book he couldn't even pick up. He refused to talk to him, seemed to ignore him. Which made no sense to Dave. He saw the kid always talking to everyone else. Pretty much shouting. He wants to get Karkat to talk to him, and he plans on it. No matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I promise the chapters will get longer, just needed to get the feel for the plot. >~

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're loved by everyone. Since your bro threw you into the world with all his teachings you've been nothing but cool. At the age of 13 you had adorned new shades, differing from him after so long, and you never felt so cool. Going to school was never hard, everyone had found you to be as cool as rumors said. And well, you're just a big bowl of cool, no one could top you. As you walk in the hallways everyone calls your name, begging for you just to say a hello. Your best friend runs up, telling you of the new game he got and how he wants you to come over and you nod. Everything is perfect. You are loved and wanted by seemingly everyone.

Then your eyes catch sight of that one person. That overly annoying person. He's talking to the kid with a lisp and that high seeking dumbass. You always say hi to him, he has peeked your interest, and yet he NEVER EVER turns around or acknowledges you. Maybe his voice drowns you out in his ears. He's always so loud. Always shouting at his 'friends'. Everyday you study him, watch him, figure that he's lowering you to an absurd level of uncool. Yet, you don't care.

As he sits in class, you watch his friend move his hands in his direction, seeming as if trying to get his attention. But you see that he's watching and nodding every so often, and it confuses you. You watch them have a conversation without any words from across the room with curiosity. Karkat Vantas was starting to make you seem lame.

As the bell rung he continued writing a few notes and it took Gamzee to get up and tap his shoulder, they didn't share any words until Karkat got up, walking out of the room. "This teacher is a complete asshole, he doesn't put enough damn notes up on the board."

"I hear ya motherfucker." Gamzee just nods, only speaking when Karkat is looking at him. You find their whole way of talking to each other odd. Suddenly though, you decide you don't want to let them get away just yet. It's a Friday and the questions that the damn kid put in your head are going to kill you if you don't ask now.

"Yo, Vantas." He doesn't turn, he just keeps walking out of the room, his bag slung over his shoulder "Vantas... I said hey. Listen here." You walk forward, slightly frustrated and try to grab his arm but Gamzee turns and glares at you.

"He can't hear ya. Never could. Stop buggin my friend." You just stare at the kid in front of you, finally letting all the signs you've seen sink in.

Karkat Vantas can't hear you. He never could. His best friend made hand signs to him in class and it seemed like a conversation. Everything just comes together and you feel so stupid. The kid never acknowledged you because he couldn't hear you, he couldn't hear you because he's deaf. Karkat Vantas is deaf.


End file.
